Carmen Cygni
by Flaxen
Summary: Swan Song - (Ancient Greek: κύκνειον ᾆσμα; Latin: carmen cygni), is a metaphorical phrase for a final gesture, effort, or performance given just before death or retirement. The phrase refers to an ancient belief that swans sing a beautiful song just before they are to die, having been silent during most of their lifetime. An alternative take on the Final Battle, 6x22.


**Carmen Cygni**

*Carmen Cygni - Swan Song.

 _A final gesture or performance, given before dying or retirement._

* * *

Storybrooke, Main Street. 7:50 p.m:

Clink! Clank! Clink!

The sound of two swords clinking together could be heard miles away as there were no other sounds, despite the rain that was pouring down from the black night sky.

In the middle of the cross street of Main Street in the small town in Main, two figures were battling against each other with fierce eager to overpower the opponent. Both were clearly skilled in fighting with swords, and neither was about to give in.

For a moment they both took a short break to catch their breath and stood a good distance from each other, carefully watching the other. Both prepared in a defensive battle stance for any attempt to surprise the opponent with a sudden attack.

"Give up, Savior. You can't win this!" One of them, Gideon, a man in his late twenties, panted. His whole body was covered in a black cloth with a hood hanging loosely, his eyes darkened and his expression smirking at the blond woman in front of him.

Emma Swan a fierce well-muscled woman in her early thirties, dressed in a red leather jacket, blue jeans, and high black boots. Her wet blond hair clinged to her around her face and was spread in locks around her shoulders.

"Never! I will never let my family down!" She roared back at the man, and launched for a new attack, which was quickly blocked by Gideon's sword, and once again, the clinking of swords echoed through the streets with grunts from both humans.

For those two, the world seemed cloaked to them as if it were only the two of them. Their surroundings seemed like one big mess of blue, black, and fog, and neither was sensing the six people who stood behind;

Snow White, David Charming, Killian Jones, Henry Mills, Regina Mills, and Zelena, all of Emma's family and friends were all watching with anxiety and deep worry as Emma and Gideon pushed their swords forcefully against each other, or swiftly ducked the blows.

All of them feared the outcome of this battle as Emma had been seeing this in several visions for the past weeks, and by those, the outcome would be fatal for all of them.

Gripping tightly to her husband's arm, Snow watched with fear for her daughter's life. An arm surrounded her, and though the rain swiftly pricked her in the eyes she looked up and could see the same fear in David's.

Beside them, Henry Mills, the teenager and the youngest among them tried to fight the fierce grip of his adoptive mother Regina, and Emma's husband, Killian. The son of the Savior tried with all his might to loosen their grip as he wanted to go in and help assisting his biological mother, but both held tightly onto the body though both of them wanted to interfere as well, but they also knew that this was a battle between the Savior and the Dark One's son, and they were not to mess with it.

8:00.

The famous clock tower's display made a loud clunk which took over from the sounds of the swordfight for a moment and echoed through the streets as if it was counting down.

Once again the battlers took a break, but this time it seemed like the fight had taken its toll on Gideon as he held onto his knees with both hands, but still kept the sword in one.

Emma on the other hand seemed less tired, but she was panting as well. Realizing that she could go for the kill right now, Emma rose her sword to the air, and slowly went closer to the black cloaked man.

A gasp was heard from behind her, and Emma took the risk and looked behind her. Even through the rain, Emma caught the eyes of her mother, and though no words were spoken, she could read the conflict in her mother's expression, and that's when Emma realized that this battle would be lost in one way or another;

Either she would kill the younger man before her right now and once again have a life on her count, or she could give up and...

8:05

Taking a deep breath she looked up in the sky, and made her decision.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she looked back at the still panting man who had now taken a stance again.

Gideon looked questioningly at the blond woman in front of him. Why hadn't she used the opportunity to attack him right back then? He knew she was the Savior of all realms, and thought it was a question of honor from her side. Not to attack a man who was down already, but her next action shocked him deeply.

With a realization and tears in her eyes and a slight smile, she closed her eyes and in one swift movement, she tossed the sword to the ground.

The sword fell to the ground with a clank that could be heard from the place where her family stood, and all of their eyes widened as they saw her tossing the weapon aside.

"NO!" A terrified scream from Killian echoed out through the rain. Henry now fought the grip of his step-father and adoptive mother even more with no luck, and the Charmings now held onto each other even tighter than before.

"Emma, what are you..?" Gideon whispered out shocked for a moment, and looked at her with a sad expression as he knew the answer deep within.

"I'm the Savior, and a Savior doesn't kill innocence," she whispered her voice cracking as she knew that this was it. She had given up, and now, as Mr. Hyde had told her, her story was about to end like every Savior's story went.

8:07

Tears now sprung in Gideon's eyes as well. Despite what people would think, he was not evil. Quite the opposite in fact. By force he had come to this realm to kill of the very same person which he had hoped could help him and hundreds of other souls from where he came from, but fate had wanted it differently.

The Black Fairy had taken his heart and demanded him to kill the Savior, and he was left with no other choice but to end the woman's life in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I was hoping you could have saved us both," his voice cracked.

"Mom, please, no!" Another voice rang through, and Emma looked back again, hoping that Gideon would give her the time to at least look at her family for one last time.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Emma glanced at her mother, father, husband, son, and friends. "I'm sorry," she spoke softly but loud enough for them to hear as the rain was dying down.

Turning back to face Gideon, Emma spread out her arms, opening herself up from what she knew was coming and sank a huge lump. For one last time, she looked up at the sky before closing her eyes, waiting for the blow.

8:12

With one swift movement, Gideon lunged forward and pierced the sword right through her stomach. It teared through her back, and was drawn back immediately. The force made Emma's body tore forward, and a white light flashed out from the spot where the sword had been forced in.

The sounds of her name being screamed out was the last thing she heard clearly before everything around sounded like she was underwater.

The light was too strong, and the bystanders had to shield their eyes for a moment, and what neither of them could see was that Gideon became indulged by the light and disappeared in the white flash.

Emma stood alone in the middle of the blinding light, swaying. Blood was lurking from her stomach, back and mouth, and her strength began leaving her as well. Slowly her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground.

Lying on the ground with her arms spread out and, blood seeping out from her stomach and back, she looked up at the sky. There would be no last goodbyes or last speeches from her to her family. All she hoped was that they would forgive her at some point, and they would move on. All of them.

After two shaky breaths, Emma Swan, the Savior of all realms took her final breath, and was at peace. Never to feel, or experience any pain again.

When opening her eyes again, Emma looked around confused. She was still lying in the same position, but wasn't she?

"Savior," a voice spoke, stealing her attention and made her sit up immediately.

"Who's there?" She asked out, her voice being the only sound in the white void around her.

Slowly a figure emerged from the light, and as the figure became more clear, Emma recognized him at once;

"Merlin?" She asked out shocked. Nodding without saying anything, the black wizard reached out his hand as he stood by her.

"Come with me, Savior," he told her as she took his hand, and he helped her standing up. She gasped in shock when she turned around and saw her body lying behind her. Gazing down at herself, noticing she was in full color herself, she now realized what was happening. Her soul was leaving.

"You have done your final deed, Savior and now it's time to move on," Merlin spoke again as he released her hand, and with one swift of his hand, a portal opened, showing a beautiful landscape with blue sky, green grass, a crystal clear lake, and a huge elk tree standing by. The warmth from the realm washed through, and gave a great relief to the cold she felt from her soaked clothes.

"But what about?" She asked, her voice cracking as she turned towards her family which she could see through the light.

"They will be in great sorrow of course, but they will be alright, trust me," Merlin told her, and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Sinking the huge lump in her throat, she nodded, knowing that her body wasn't capable of supporting her any longer, and with one big and deep breath, she turned towards the portal, and slowly walked towards her, light indulging her.

8:15

The light disappeared in one flash, revealing the outcome of Emma's sacrifice.

Everyone stood as if frozen by the sight in front of them.

There on the middle of the crossroad was Emma lying on the ground. Not moving, and with blood pooling around her.

"EMMA!"

"MOM!"

Quickly, they all ran to her, praying that somehow she would be okay.

"Emma? Emma, sweetheart, wake up, please," David's voice cracked as he reached her first and fell on his knees beside her, and cradled her, not caring about the blood that immediately soaking his clothes.

Snow tried desperately to cover her daughter's wounded stomach with her soaked white coat with shaking hands, "Emma, honey, wake up for us," she sobbed pleadingly while she cupped Emma's face, brushing her thumbs across her cheeks to get a response. When nothing happened, she went on to Emma's shoulders while she was still lying in her father's arms. "No, no, honey, please no," Snow cried as she retracted her hand to cover her mouth with it, and moved away to let Killian take over from where she sat. Maybe, true love could win again.

Killian grabbed onto Emma's outer hand and clutched it tightly to his heart while he reached down and kissed her on her lips, forehead, cheeks, chin, everywhere, but nothing happened. "Love, please, no," his voice cracked as he tried again and again to make true love's kiss work, but there was no response. "Come on love, you can't leave me, not now, not when we just found each other again, please," but it was no use.

Henry tried as well. He had tried by the same way Emma had done for him back when the first curse was broken; by whispering "I love you," before kissing her forehead, but there were no rainbow flash or no reaction from his still mother. "No, mom! Come on!" The boy had cried out while he tried to shake his mother awake with harsher and harsher shakes, but there was no response.

As the realization hit them all that their beloved daughter, mother, wife, and friend was gone, a scream which only a grieving mother could make tored through Snow's covered mouth, and Henry only struggled lightly when Regina had pulled him away to let Snow get back to her fallen daughter's side.

Snow took over cradling her oldest child from David. She grabbed onto her daughter's head, whispering pleads over and over again. "Come back to us, honey, please," she whispered while looking down at Emma's still face while more and more tears streaming down her face as she kissed Emma's forehead.

David had tried to stay strong for his wife, but after letting her take over, he let go as well, and let the tears fall. A familiar hand landed onto his shoulder, and he turned around to embrace Killian, and both men lost themselves in earnest sobs for their loss.

Sensing the fight was done, more and more people emerged from their homes or hiding places.

Everyone of them; Granny, Archie, Geppetto, Blue, the Dwarfs slowly neared the scene and all of them either covered their mouths with their hands as they watched Snow clinging to Emma's body sobbing into her blond hair, while the surrounding family hugged each other tightly in deep grieve.

The dwarfs took of their hats, and bended their head towards their chest.

The sounds of heart wrenching sobs could be heard miles away, and slowly the rain started to fall again.

The Savior had fought her final battle.

* * *

Storybrooke Cemetery, two days later:

Covered in white lilies the white swan engraved wooden coffin stood by the grave ready to be sinked down.

Before it stood the very same six people who had watched their beloved daughter, wife, mother, and friend fight her last battle.

Each of them had tears streaming down in sorrow though they all thought that there would be none left by now.

The days up till today had all been dull and ripped off of light, but through the sorrow, Snow had noticed how the town had shown their best side as possible for such a sorrowful time as this one.

All of her dear friends had arranged the funeral for them as each time the thought of burying her daughter had crossed her mind, she would sob until she was choking along with David who would hold her, trying to stay calm for her, but would give up eventually.

It had helped for both of them to have Neal to take care of. It reminded them that they at least had one child left, and though they had been torn apart by the loss of his big sister, they would remind themselves that he needed their love and caring.

The speeches at the ceremony had been the most beautiful to hear. Hearing how her daughter had touched and helped people in both their own and in other realms touched her heart deeply, and she couldn't have been more proud of what Emma had accomplished.

Herself and David had both supported each other as they worked through their words about their daughter together. Each of them telling about the time when Snow was expecting her, and when they met her again 28 years later. Snow told them about their time together with Mulan and Aurora in the Enchanted Forest, and David shared anecdotes from when he and Emma covered shifts together and in generally spend time together as family.

Regina had tried to be as collected as possible during her speech. Snow had through her tears smiled proudly at her stepmother as the story about how the two of them had become good friends over time, and how Regina had learned about what forgiveness could result in as it had given her a family and friends among people she had considered enemies.

If anyone's eyes were dry during Killian's speech, one would be heartless in all meanings of the word;

"It was the same night when she had...and I couldn't sleep, but when I finally succumbed, there she was. Standing in bright light right in front of me. Beautiful and full of life as we all remember. I thought for a moment that I had died myself, but soon I realized that I wasn't dead, nor was I in a dream. I was receiving a message from her; she told me...She told me she had moved on. To a place with no pain, no fear, and no villains to make life difficult. She apologized for not having hold on to say goodbye, and I told her that..." His voice started cracking as new tears sprung up from the memory of that night. "I told her that she was never to be blamed for anything, and we would all miss her."

By this time, the whole room was sobbing. Though they all were here at the funeral, the realization hit them once again. This time there would be no rescue by going to the underworld, because she had moved on to the other side, and while that seemed to give the closest of family a relief, it also reminded them that they would never see her again.

Henry's speech had been the toughest to go through. Both because of the young boy breaking down several times due to the grief being too much, but also because he was clearly blaming himself as he had brought Emma to the town.

By then, Killian had walked back up to the podium to embrace the boy in his arm, and both of them had let go of all their emotions right there and then. The two men stood for a long time.

This was not fair. For either of them. One had lost his mother way too early, and the other had only just married the woman who was now lying in a closed off coffin in her famous Savior outfit, and with her baby blanket to hold on to.

Now standing here outside, the worst part was yet to come. The part when Snow and David would have to let their baby girl go for the very last time. This time, breaking a curse wouldn't bring her back to them.

"We will find you again, sweetheart, we always will, I love you," Snow whispered through her tears as she laid a hand on the coffin and kissed the wood. Turning around she buried her face into her husband's chest and watched as Killian, and Henry did the same, and let go of her emotions as the coffin was now lowered to the ground.

 _Emma Swan - 1983 - 2017_

 _Beloved daughter, mother, wife, and friend._

 _May your soul forever be at peace._

* * *

Storybrooke Main Street, four weeks later.

Since the funeral, the people of Storybrooke seemed to have lost the energy, and the small town seemed grey and dull in color and atmosphere.

When the first week had passed, and there seemed as if there was no one living in the town, Regina decided to do something about it, and had gathered the dwarfs together for some secret meetings.

The rumor about those meeting never got the wide gossip spread as they normally would have, but when a sign by the library showed future drawings and plans of changing the crossroad onto a roundabout within a few weeks a few people here and there would stop up and look with slight interest. Especially as the drawings hid something that was going to be in the middle of it.

During the next weeks, the four roads was blocked, and the dwarfs worked all day as they removed a little bit of each corner to make room for the cars as a great circle of perfectly lined tile stone was made in the middle. A small edge of stone was made, and white lilies was arranged around.

The town's people, including Emma's family seemed to be more and more interested in what was going on, and by the end of the third week. Especially when the dwarfs had driven in a huge covered figure and platform.

It was bright day. For the first time since the loss of the Savior, the town seemed to brighten up, and Regina couldn't help but smile to herself as it felt like her surroundings where living up from today.

Having gathered the whole town to the soon to be inaugurated roundabout and the mysterious covered figure in the middle, Regina smiled proudly at the town's people. When announcing the small ceremony in the paper, Regina feared that no one would show up, but here they were, and her inner smile became even wider when she saw Snow, David, Killian, and Henry standing in front line.

"Dear citizens!" She began having stood by the mike at the small podium beside the hidden figure which had been placed on a high wooden platform to she could reach the red string that would pull the cover off.

"I thank you all for coming on this beautiful day," she continued and looked down at the small paper of notes she had written down, but as she looked at the words, she realized that no notes were needed for this. She had it all inside;

"A month ago, we lost an important soul. Emma Swan was a brave and fierce young woman who gave her life right here at this spot to save all of us. When she first came here, I saw her as my number one enemy as I knew that she was destined to tear down my plans, but after my curse was broken we found that we had our deepest love for the same person, our son, Henry, and by that love a strong friendship began to grow. We've had our light and dark sides ever since, but at the end, our friendship stood by, and I know that the closets of people around her could tell the same story in some way or another. Emma Swan touched many lives and helped saving realms, people, and for our sake, she left behind a future with her own family, and for that we owe her the deepest gratitude. I owe her that."

Regina took a moment to gather herself and looked at the crowd in front of her. It was almost like a repeat of the funeral as Snow stood clinging to David, and Killian and Henry held onto each other's shoulders.

"As Mayor of Storybrooke, and dear friend of Emma Swan, I present you;" Regina introduced as grabbed the knot by the end of the red string and pulled on it.

In one swift movement the cloak hiding the figure fell to the ground and everyone gasped loudly as the cloak revealed a white, marble life-size statue of Emma Swan.

Standing fiercely on a huge white thick marble platform with a sword in hand, the statue of the Savior gazed out ahead of the street that would lead to the very townline as if protecting the place. On the front of the platform a bronze sign was implanted, writing;

 _"The statue in honor of Emma Swan, the Savior. At this spot, Emma Swan sacrificed herself for this town and the realms connecting to it. She will forever be in our hearts."_

Underneath the sign a beautiful swan was engraved in the marble.

Regina looked, and smiled proudly at the figure. The dwarfs had really outdone themselves, and this really served Emma justice.

Gazing back down at the town's people, she suddenly found her throat dry and felt very nervous as they all kept quiet.

'Oh no', she thought to herself. Was this too soon? Would this be more hurtful to look at everyday for them?

Her thoughts was luckily put to shame when she had stepped down from the podium and the first thing she was met by was her son, Henry, running to her and almost jumping into her as he embraced her in the tightest hug she could ever remember having recieved for him.

"Thank you mom," he sobbed into her shoulder, and Regina could do nothing but shed her own tears which she had held back, and the two of them held each other for a good amount of time. Her son's approval was all she needed, and when loud applauses was heard, she opened her eyes and smiled honestly through her tears as everyone, including Snow and David clapped their hands together.

When Henry let go, they all came up to her, and embraced her as well, and while Regina wasn't that fond of hugs, she pushed her proud aside and held tightly onto both Snow, David, and even Killian as he went up to her as well. They all thanked her dearly through tears. Now their daughter, and wife would be remembered here as long as the town existed.

* * *

Storybrooke Docks, one year later:

Ever since the statue of his mother was revealed, the town had gained a boost of new energy.

Flowers would often be placed by her statue, and each Sunday, Snow, David, Baby Neal, Killian, Regina, Zelena, and himself would gather together by her grave and lay their own flower decorations at the swan engraved tombstone.

While that all was a really nice way to remember his mother, Henry felt like he didn't move on like they did.

Snow and David had Neal to take care of. Regina had finally come to peace with her sister and those two were now taking care of little Robyn together. Even Killian seemed to have sort of moved on. At least, he was often spotted in Granny's or helped his grandparents by taking care of their newly bought farmhouse.

It seemed like only he was left. Violet had offered great support during this year, and would stand by when he needed to get his emotions out without question, but still, Henry felt as if something was missing.

As the author he had unsuccessfully tried bring Emma back, even though he knew deep within that it was impossible. He had even tried to rewrite history so he wouldn't have knocked on her door those years back, but neither that could happen. He had tried talking with his grandparents, with Killian, with Regina, heck even Archie, but neither of them could remove this feeling of not belonging here, and being reminded of his mother's death every week certainly didn't help either.

Henry couldn't get that nasty feeling of having failed his biological mother and daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and that had been the reason for him having left a four pages letter for Regina, telling her that he was leaving for a new future and why. He knew that if he told her or anyone else, they would come running to stop him, and the letter would give him some time, and now he stood by the docks with one of the last magical beans in hand.

He had to get a new start by finding his own place and write his own story.

Grabbing tightly onto the bean he was about to throw it into the water below him when a voice stopped him in his actions;

"Henry, stop!"

Of the many voices Henry had imagined hearing, Killian was the last one, and he turned around to see if it really was the pirate who had turned up behind him.

"I have made up my mind! I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!" Henry yelled back at the man and turned back to throw the bean in, but was stopped when a hook grabbed his arm, and a strong hand grabbed his hand and took the bean away.

"Hey!" Henry shouted out in anger.

"I'm not here to stop you, lad," Killian began and put the bean in his pocket. "I'm coming with you," he announced and nodded towards the Jolly Roger.

"But we also need to say our proper goodbyes," he told the younger teenager and firmly laid his hand on Henry's shoulder.

Nodding in agreement, Henry realized that Killian was right. Having not been able to say goodbye to Emma had without doubt been the toughest part of her death, and he had been about to do the same to his own family. What had he been thinking?

Together the two of them turned around, and walked along in silence.

That night had been yet another one filled with tears, but also acceptance. Regina had been the biggest opponent in Henry leaving as she had found the letter he had left and had panicked thinking that he had left already, but when the young man had honestly explained why he couldn't stay, she seemed to be more understanding and finally had agreed.

Standing alone in the night by the statue of his beautiful wife, Killian held his gaze up onto the figure as a wind blew past.

"Apparently the lad needs to get away as well, love, and we're leaving first thing tomorrow," he told the statue. Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand and looked at the wedding ring on his ring finger. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"You wouldn't have wanted either me, or the boy to succumb to our grieves, but every time I look at you here, it reminds me that...That you are gone, and that I will never see you again, and that's why I can't stay here, and I imagine it being the same thing with the lad."

Sinking a lump in his throat, he took the ring off and looked at it.

"You were my happy ending, and I see that even if you aren't here, you still are, because you taught me that I could and can find love again. That I don't have to turn to darkness, and for that, I owe you everything, " he whispered and looked around to be sure that no one would see his next action.

Careful not to break anything or leave marks, Killian climbed onto the statue, and when he reached the hand that held onto the sword, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger which either by luck or purpose stood free in her grip around the weapon. "There. They missed a small detail, love," he told her, and looked into her white marble eyes. Once again he looked around and still no one had seen him, and he placed a gentle kiss onto her cold forehead. "Goodbye," he whispered, and climbed down again.

For one last time, he looked at the statue of his love, and through tears he smiled at her. "Take care of them love," he whispered and slowly walked away, towards the docks to get the ship ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Epilogue:

For the next years, from realm to realm, stories of a great heroine and Savior would be told by two men traveling across the lands, and seas of the Enchanted Forest.

It was stories about a woman who had learned to believe, and had by then helped and saved many souls. Statues and monuments were raised at the places she had been, and songs, poems and stories were all written down. All of them telling the story of Emma Swan.

At some point a new Savior would be born and found, and it would only be the matter of time before he, or she would show up to help when the next crisis would threaten the lands, but until then, the legend of a brave, blond woman would be told again, and again.

Out on the open sea that separated Arendelle from the rest of the Enchanted Forest, a pirate ship sailed slowly across the silent sea.

At the helm of the great ship, two men stood by each other. One clearly older than the other, and he stood by the helm, holding onto the handles with his hand and hook, the other, younger one holding something in his hand.

"Might be the very last bean, lad," the older man chuckled at him, and glanced at the younger man beside him.

"I know, but who knows? Maybe this will lead us to our home," the younger man replied, and tossed the bean into the ocean.

Immediately a portal spiraled in the sea, and the captain steered his beloved ship into it.

The rush of travelling through realms would never get old, and in a blink of an eye, the Jolly Roger emerged through the portal created in the new land.

Both of the men's eyes went wide when they saw the horisont ahead of them. A New York-like skyline appeared, and it was clear to them that they had landed somewhere in the Land Without Magic.

As they neared the shore, Killian quickly cloaked the ship in Cora's old spell which he still had left as he knew that the ship could get some unwanted attention.

"Where are we?" Henry asked confused as the city came closer and closer. "I don't know, lad, but I guess we will have to find out," the older pirate answered back and steered the Jolly Roger closer.

When they finally got close enough to release anchor and get on one of the paddle boats, they quickly paddled their way to mainland.

Knowing that they both were dressed in clothes that didn't matched modern times at all and would therefore give them quite the attention, Henry and Killian tried their best to keep as civil as possible.

Both men came to a hold when a sign appeared in front of them.

"Hyperion Heights" Henry read out. "Never heard of the place," he commented further, and knew that Killian hadn't either. Shrugging at each other, they both headed back to the harbor to discuss what to do.

Sitting by the docks from which they had sailed to in the paddle boat, with their legs hanging, both of them gazed out in the horisont.

"Maybe if I search through the ship, I could find us another bean," Killian suggested and gazed towards his younger partner.

"I don't know," Henry shrugged and kept his gaze out.

Killian was about to ask Henry if he was alright when a female voice interrupted them;

"What in the world are you two dressed up as? Halloween is months away, guys."

Turning around they both faced a Dominican-American woman, seemingly on Henry's age who was slightly frowning at their outfits.

"Excuse me lass, but who are you?" Killian kindly asked as both men stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'm Jacinda," she introduced herself and shook both their hands.

"About our outfits..." Henry began and looked down at himself, but was interrupted by Jacinda.

"You know what, why don't you explain that to me over a drink at Roni's, huh?" She asked them giggling and gestured for them to follow along.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. Why not?

As the three of them left the docks, none of them noticed the mute swan who silently swam underneath the spot where Henry and Killian had just been. Spreading out its wings it began beating them repeatedly why it used its feed to run across the water before finally taking of and fly away out in the horisont.

* * *

 **So, this fic has been in my docmanager page since 6x22 and the reveal of season 7 and the details that followed.**

 **For some reason I just never found the right time to release it, but now I found it. Right before we're going to see our Savior in action for the last time :) Now that I know for certain that they're not going for killing Emma off, I can release this.**

 **I'm planning on keeping this as a oneshot and as an alternative way to go from season 6 to 7, and to explain Emma not being there. If you like, you can continue this as long as you give me credit, people are free to continue from here :)**

 **If you liked this and want to read more from me, I have a story up called "Hearing the Nightingale's Song" - you could say it's sort of a season 7 suggestion from me :)**

 **Flaxen.**


End file.
